Traditionally, a jewelry box includes a container (box bottom), a cover (lid) attached by a hinge to or simply seated upon the container and a removable display platform fitted into the container. An article of jewelry is mounted and displayed on the display platform either by inserting the article into a slot or hole in the display platform or under a tab on the display platform.
The display platform is generally a box-like liner open on the bottom or a flat panel or padding that fits into the box bottom. The display platform is usually made of flexible material such as plastic, cardboard or similar material. The exposed surface of the display platform is generally covered with velvet, felt or other decorative material.
The display platform, usually frictionally mounted in the box bottom, can be removed from the box bottom by grasping a tab and lifting the platform from the box bottom or wedging a finger or instrument under the edge of the platform and shifting the platform within the box bottom such that an edge of the platform can be grasped and the platform lifted out of the box bottom.
The jewelry box has dual functions. When it is open, it serves as a display case. When it is closed, it serves as a gift and storage package for the enclosed article of jewelry. It is desirable that the jewelry box, as a display case or package, be attractive and elegant. While jewelry boxes have been made of a variety of materials, including wood, plastic, stone, metal and paper, the goal is to create an affordable box that will attract attention to and enhance the appearance of the jewelry displayed within the box.
The costs encountered when manufacturing a jewelry box come from both the materials and the labor used in constructing the box.
Typically, the container and lid of a jewelry box are joined by a hinge. The cost of the materials such as metal, plastic, fabric or paper having sufficient quality to be used in constructing a hinge is a major concern. In some cases, the cost of the hinge material can actually exceed the costs of constructing the rest of the jewelry box.
In addition, the assembly of a hinge can be one of the most labor intensive steps in the construction of a jewelry box. As such, the cost of labor used to assemble hinges adds another major expense to the construction of the jewelry boxes.
Display platforms or panels used to hold the articles of jewelry being stored or displayed within the jewelry boxes are commonly constructed of a flexible core material such as cardboard or paper and covered with a decorative material such as fabric or paper. The platform is removed from the box by either grasping a small tab and lifting the platform or by prying the edge of the platform up until a finger or other instrument can be slipped under the platform to lift it out. Often times, removing the platform can prove to be a difficult feat. In addition, the platform may be damaged during removal, thereby rendering it useless for future use.
In most situations it is also desirable that the cost of the box be negligible in comparison to the cost of the jewelry displayed with the jewelry box. One solution to the expense of the jewelry box has been for retailers to sell an article of jewelry and provide only the display platform to the customer. The box is retained by the retailer to be used to display another article of jewelry.